Rencontre inattendue
by Fachikan
Summary: Bagaiman jika tiba-tiba di depan kamarmu muncul seseorang yang menggemparkan duniamu dalam sekali lihat. Bad at summary..sudut pandang orang kedua...


Kau membuka mata pagi ini dengan kesal, bukan apa-apa hanya saja disaat hari liburmu ingin kau habiskan untuk sekedar hibernasi selama sehari harus terganggu dengan suara gedoran di pintu yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang menghajar pencuri bukanlah salah satu cara membangunkan yang kau inginkan berdasarkan standar etiket dan kesopananmu mendekati kata baik saja tidak yah walaupun kau akui untuk dibeberapa situasi hal itu efisien.

Mencoba untuk mengabaikan suara itu, kau menarik selimutmu menutupi wajah dan tidak lupa memasang earbud yang kau beli untuk berjaga-jaga saat kau benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu, contohnya seperti sekarang ini. Namun baru beberapa menit suara itu tak terdengar ditelingamu dan kau pikir aman untuk melanjutkan kegiatan tidurmu, suara itu terdengar lagi malahan tingkat frekuensinya semakin tinggi dan intens.

Membuatmu harus berdecih dipagi menyuramkan ini sebelum melemparkan earbud yang terpasang ditelingamu dan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhmu. Seraya memandangi pintu dengan tatapan yang kau harapkan dapat membolongi benda itu dalam sekejap dilanjutkan dengan andil hatimu yang ikut menyumpahi siapapun yang dengan tidak tau dirinya merusak acaramu yang kau tunggu-tunggu selama sepekan ini.

Mendesah kesal dan berusaha sabar kau beranjak dari kasurmu dan berjalan membuka slot pintu yang kau kunci. Selama berjalan menuju pintu yang hanya beberapa langkah dari kasurmu, kau memikirkan umpatan apa yang harus kau berikan pada siapapun yang ada didepan pintu itu.

Begitu kau membuka pintu kau heran karna menemukan seseorang laki-laki yang memunggungimu. Menyadari kehadiranmu orang itu berbalik menghadap kearahmu.

Didetik itu juga kau terkejut setelah tau siapa yang berada dihadapanmu. Kakimu refleks mundur secara teratur kebelakang dan dengan cepat tanganmu membanting pintu kamarmu yang menghasilkan suara 'bedemum' keras yang tentu saja mengangetkan orang yang tadi berdiri dihadapanmu.

Kau menyenderkan tubuhmu dipintu seraya menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan diri sementara otakkmu bekerja cepat untuk segera menyadarkanmu bahwa kau salah liat siapapun orang yang ada didepan kamarmu yang hanya dibatasi pintu saat ini.

Setelah kau merasa tenang dan mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin kau masih tertidur, menganggap ini adalah bagian dari mimpimu kau membalik badanmu dan memberi jarak untukmu membuka pintu itu lagi. Mencoba untuk mengecek dengan benar siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarmu sekali lagi. Adegan ini dimatamu seperti slow motion yang membuat jantungmu berthumthum ria dengan tidak elegannya...bahkan menurutmu ini lebih parah dari pada menaiki roller coaster.

Saat kau membuka pintu untuk yang kedua kalinya seperti ada efek backlight dan pencahayaan tidak penting yang terjadi selama beberapa detik dan kau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang berdiri dihadapanmu, efek dramatis yang sangat menyebalkan itu mulai mengalter otakkmu untuk mengasumsikan dirimu sedang dijebak dalam syuting acara realityshow atau sejenisnya tapi kau langsung menghapus pemikiran imbisil itu, siapa juga yang ingin membuat reality show dengan adanya dirimu didalamnya.

Setelah backlight itu hilang kau menahan nafasmu sangking shocknya dengan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapanmu, mendorongmu untuk melakukan adegan banting pintu untuk kedua kalinya . Naasnya bukan pintu yang terbanting tetapi malah dirimu yang terjatuh saat kakimu bergerak melangkah mundur, tiba-tiba tersandung entah benda apa membuatmu berpose terduduk dilantai dengan sangat tidak femininnya.

Kau mengaduh pelan dan menyadari suara tawa yang samar dari orang yang berdiri dihadapanmu. Kau mendongakkan wajahmu keatas berusaha mendeathglare orang itu hanya saja begitu kau melihat expresi orang itu berusaha menahan tawanya dihadapanmu sontak membuatmu menundukkan wajahmu kembali berusaha menutupi rona wajahmu yang bersemu merah antara menahan malu dan terpesona.

Sadar dengan kondisi mu yang benar benar memalukan itu kau berusaha untuk kabur secepatnya masuk kembali kekamarmu. Dengan gerakanmu yang terlalu cepat berdiri kau mengejutkan orang itu lagi dan berhasil untuk ketiga kalinya untuk memberikan efek kejut begitu kau membanting pintu kamarmu sekali lagi dengan cepat.

Kau terduduk dilantai kamarmu dengan tidak percaya, berusaha menganggap ini mimpi kau melakukan adegan yang sering dilakukan opera sabun tv tak bermutu untuk menyadarkan diri dari dunia mimpi sekalian menguji apakah cara itu berhasil atau tidak, mencubit pipimu dengan sangat kuat hingga kau berteriak kesakitan. Pikiranmu yang terlalu imajinatif membuat kesimpulan baru bahwa kau berada didunia alternative yang entah bagaimana menyeretmu kedunia setengah mimpi setengah nyata ini, sampai sampai setelah kau mencubit pipimu dengan kuat dan menjerit kesakitan kau tidak tersadar juga dari mimpimu. Satu kesimpulan yang kau tarik saat itu adalah jangan mempercayai adegan opera sabun di tv itu hanya omong kosong semua.

Ditengah kekusutan otakmu yang mulai menyimpulkan kejadian yang baru kau alami dengan hal hal yang mulai tak masuk akal, terdengar suara ketukan lagi dipintu, namun kali ini tidak seperti tadi, lebih berprikemanusiaan.

Kau mencoba tenang kali ini, tanganmu meraih knop pintu dan membuka pintu itu lagi. Ketika pintu kamarmu terbuka untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan posisi pintumu untuk tertutup lagi dengan mengejutkan seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau sempat terkejut untuk sesaat. Wajahmu mendongak keatas menatap sosok manusia beraura malaikat bertambang dewa yunani dihadapanmu yang sedang menatapmu dengan tatapan death glare yang menurutmu sangat 'cool,cooler, coolest' di seluruh jagad raya. Kalau saja ini adalah film animasi negeri matahari itu, kemungkinan besar kau akan meleleh ditempatmu berdiri sekarang. Tapi sayangnya ini bukan dan tentu saja hal itu tidak terjadi padamu saat ini. Kecuali tampang mupengmu dan aliran darah merah yang mengalir dari hidungmu yang akhirnya berhenti mengalir setelah orang didepanmu dengan baik hati menyumbatnya dengan saputangan putih miliknya yang sekarang ternoda dengan warna merah darah nosebleedmu.

Orang dihadapanmu menyentuh tanganmu dan membawa tanganmu untuk memegang sapu tangan yang ternoda darah dihidungmu sendiri. Dia tersenyum sekilas dan sukses membuatmu melanjutkan acara nosebleedmu.

Pada akhirnya kau mati anemia dengan damai sejahtera dan sentosa.

THE END.

-Tentu saja aku bercanda...demi kelanjutan cerita dan rasa penasaran readers diluar sana aku akan melanjutkan adegan saat kau bertemu dengan makhluk bersosok manusia beraura malaikat dan bertampang dewa yunani yang kau anggap memiliki deathglare ter'cool,cooler,coolest' sejagad raya-.

Kau mencoba bersuara tetapi hanya suara gumaman tidak jelas yang berhasil kau suarakan.

Mengabaikan suaramu yang dianggap tidak penting oleh orang dihadapanmu ia angkat bicara,"Je m'excuse pour une minute" sesaat setelah orang itu berbicara kau shock mendengarnya berbahasa prancis dan kau hanya berusaha mencoba memutar ulang kalimat sosok dihadapanmu, matamu berbinar saat berhasil menangkap kalimat 'excuse' dan 'minute' yang diucapkannya tadi. Kau cepat - cepat menganggukkan kepalamu merespon ucapannya dengan "yes" yang keluar dari bibir mu.

"Mademoisselle (y/n) Est-elle là?"

Kau terkejut saat dia menyebutkan namamu, membuatmu mengeluarkan suara "ha?" Yang menunjukkan kebingunganmu.

"Me comprenez-vous?" Dia memandangimu dengan prihatin.

Dalam hati kau bersumpah lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dihidupmu pagi ini kenapa dulu saat ada kesempatan untuk belajar bahasa prancis kau menyia-nyiakannya. Orang dihadapanmu mencoba untuk memaklumi tingkahmu yang tidak mengerti tentang apa yang diucapkan olehnya karenanya setelah itu dia mengulang kalimatnya lagi,"Chère Mademoiselle (y/n)?" yang kau langsung asumsikan dia bertanya sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu berhubung dari tadi namamu sudah disebut olehnya dan ini adalah yang kedua, kali ini kau mengangguk setelah berpikir mungkin orang ini bertanya apakah kau adalah (y/n) atau bukan. Wajah orang dihadapanmu tersenyum lega lalu dia mengeluarkan selembar amplop berwarna silver dan kau berpikir apa kau yang norak sampai tidak pernah melihat amplop berwarna abu-abu, tapi pikiran kekanakan itu hanya berlangsung selama sekian detik sampai kau mendengar suara bass orang dihadapanmu menyebutkan sesuatu sambil menyerahkan surat itu kepadamu.

"Je m'appelle Levi Ackerman"

Kau benar-benar pingsan saat itu juga—tidak-tidak kau tidak pingsan, hanya menjatuhkan sapu tangan milik orang dihadapanmuyang berlumur darahmu tadi—setelah mendengar kalimat yang kau yakini demi bulan dan bintang bahwa orang dihadapanmu itu adalah orang yang benar-benar kau denialkan kehadirannya sejak tadi karena terlalu tidak nyata untuk tujuh turunan generasi anak cucumu membuat orang seperti dia berdiri didepan pintu kamarmu. kalau pun beruntung mungkin ini hasil doa dari nenek moyangmu yang bertemu dengan reinkarnasinya di masa lalu namun tak sesolid apa yang dialaminya saat ini dan dikehidupan ini kau yang beruntung menemukan ia berinkarnasi hingga kehidupanmu, untuk seorang Levi Ackerman berdiri dihadapanmu seperti yang kau alami saat ini. Dan kesimpulan terakhirmu adalah...

"Mungkin aku terlalu baik didunia ini sampai-sampai malaikat datang menjemputku atau aku benar benar sedang masuk acara tv tapi satupun kru tv tak ada yang terlihat atau aku bukanlah aku...mungkin ragaku tertukar dan menyebabkan nasib ku juga tertukar...astagaa...kau mulai gilaaa '(y/n)'".


End file.
